Kina's hero
by Mika Uriah
Summary: A Fire. A Little girl. A Hero's sacrifice. Includes: an orinal character, a song, and..oh yeah..CHARACTER DEATH! you have been warned.


Kinas' Hero

By: Mika Uriah

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Kina. – Justice League is owned by DC, and the song is owned by Vince Gill.

A\N: This isn't beta'd and I'm sorry, it was just one of those things that was bugging me until I written it and it wouldn't stop bugging me until I posted it. So here it is. Once again I'm sorry that it's not beta'd.

A\N 2: CHARACTER DEATH!!!!! You have been warned.

The voice of the preacher carried over the two open graves.

One for her and one for him. The voice offered comforting words, but, no one paid attention to what was being said. The league stood huddled in their funeral clothes.

They stood in a semi circle, hugging away the cold that is coming off the water.

Hugging away the heartbreak and the tears.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, not for him.

They were fighting the legion of doom when Volcana, set what she thought was an abandoned building on fire behind them.

It was he who heard the little girl scream first; not thinking about the fire would do to him he flew into the building and grabbed the frightened six year old girl, Kina; but before he could make the daring escape; the ceiling started to crack and collapse under the heat.

They made it to the hallway before a beam snapped above them rendering them completely trapped and helpless.

He calculated, roughly five minutes, before one of two things happened; either one resulting in death, and either one he didn't want to think about.

Kina grabbed onto her hero's neck; any conversation she could possibly muster was halted by the coughing as her lungs filled with smoke. He whispered calm things in her ear before setting her down for second.

He didn't want her to think for a second about the pain that they will entail as they both burned a live.

He grabbed a dish towel off of the kitchen sink and soaked it in cold water and wrapped it around her head and neck. He then laid them both on the floor to avoid any more smoke inhalation.

The heat was becoming almost unlivable, his heart was beginning to sow and breathing was almost impossible, the oils from their skin were feeding the flames more.

Both Kina and the hero was finding it hard to keep their eyes opened he used the last ounce of strength to wrap his body around hers. Like a warm blanket against the flames incase there was a chance for her to live through all of this. "Remember, my dear, how brave you are." They closed their eyes; and started the rest eternal.

It wasn't until after the battle and the police had the legion of doom in custody, the broken glass from the heat exploded three windows behind them and the fire department sirens were wailing the sad song of another death before Bruce realized that his friend was missing from the group.

It was Superman who flew up to the building and found both his team mate and the little girl and attempted CPR even though everyone surrounding the league knew it was too late for both parties in question.

They were the only two casualties that night: A little girl who would never finish school, never have her first kiss, never get married or experience the other little miracles that life had to offer. And, the hero who sacrificed himself to save her.

The skies could know longer hold back and the grey clouds that hovered and threatened all day finally burst and the rain poured.

Diana and Shayera placed roses on his grave and rubbed their hands on the engraved epitaph of their fallen friend.

J'ONN J'ONZZ

Sometimes more human than what humanity was ready for.

To the world, a hero – to his friends and family

He was the world.

??? – April 16th 2002

The league hugged each other closer letting the rain mask their tears, as they league grabbed at hands and walked to their cars.

John Stewart found himself humming a song that was played at his grandmother's own funeral when he sang it softly the other five members joined in with him:

I know your life  
On earth was troubled  
And only you could know the pain  
You weren't afraid to face the devil  
You were no stranger to the rain

Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son

Oh, how we cried the day you left us  
We gathered round your grave to grieve  
I wish I could see the angels faces  
When they hear your sweet voice sing

Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son

--0—END—0--


End file.
